An investigation of alterations in antibiotic resistance of several key plasmids is in progress, from the standpoint of correlating genetic markers with molecular structure. A search for repair genes specified by bacterial host cell DNA coding for switches in gene expression is also in progress. Changes of gene expression have been studied in an F'lac tc plasmid, and an N group plasmid, R46, from which smaller molecular weight deletions have been reported.